Chapter 2: A Party Crashed and A Stalker Revealed
by Hana Neko Ki
Summary: In this chapter, Hanahime's stalker has caught her, and totally wreked her ball! Her first love must save her before it is too late. They will be lost in the woods. Read to find out what happens!


Hana blushed deeply as Isamu merely let out a soft chuckle."What is it, Hana-hime? Not used to compliments? "He smiled warmly as her blush faded. A new song started up and he bowed."May I have this dance?" She smiles and nodded her head slightly as he gently grabbed her hand and walked with her further into the dance floor. He wrapped and arm softly around her waist as she shyly put an arm on his shoulder. He held his other hand straight up as she placed her hand onto his and they began to dance elegantly. They twisted and twirled around the ball room as everyone slowly stopped dancing and began to stare. With a few more gracefully steps, the song ended and their dance stopped."You're a wonderful dancer, Hana-hime." Isamu said, smiling at her. She smiled back "You are as well, Isamu-san."Just as her complement was made, she was snatched away and being made off with. The man jumped out of the window as everyone stared in shock."The princess was kidnaped, guards quickly, retrieve my precious daughter!!"The king shouted angrily as Isamu quickly jumped out of the same window and started chasing after the man. The man ran with the princess slung over his shoulder "Put me down this instant!" She shouted."Be careful what you wish for, princess." He stated coolly. She groaned,"What is it you want? My father will give you what ever it is you desire, just please let me go..." She pleaded."Don't plead, princess, it's pathetic." A tear fell from her eye "Then can you at least tell me where you are taking me?" "I am taking you further into the forest, where I shall murder the most beautiful women in the land."She gasped slightly and he grinned evilly. She then saw another shadow jumping in the trees, not too far behind, another tear fell."GET BACK HERE!!" She heard Isamu shout from behind them."Isamu..."She whispered, as another tear fell down her pale cheek. The guy immediately stopped in a clearing and dropped the princess to the ground."Move, and you will die slowly and painfully after you watch this man suffer." He said, menacingly. She nodded and watched as Isamu jumped in front of the kidnapper."Why hello, sir." He said calmly."Give her back!" Isamu said, angerly. She looked up at Isamu, glistening tears running down her face. He gave her a worried/apologetic look."No, I do not think I will, by the way, I would like for the both of you to know the name of your murderer." He grinned evilly "My name is Hideaki."He said, closing his eyes and reaching behind him. Isamu watched Hideaki closely."ISAMU, LOOK OUT!" Hana screamed as Hideaki leapt at Isamu with his katana. Isamu swiftly dodged his blow."What is so threatening about a pathetic flute player that fell in love with a rich wench! " Isamu's eye twitched as he drew his own blade."Don't you dare speak of Hana-hime in such a manner!" Isamu slung his blade at Hideaki, which was blocked with a loud "CLANG!" which was sent echoing through the forest. Hideaki and Isamu where face-to-face with swords crossing."Aw, so I am correct? It is a shame that I have to kill her, she is very beautiful indeed."Hideaki taunted."Shut up!" Isamu shouted and pushed back from Hideaki."Tut. Such a baka, do you even have experience with that sword, or is it merely for looks, flute player?" Isamu remained calm, but charged at him again."And so quick to anger too, pity. It is a shame I cannot play longer, so I will have to destroy you both now." Isamu quickly ran over to Hana and stood in front of her with his sword raised,"Not until you have gone through me first!" By this time, Hana's crying has increased and she was staring up at Isamu, whom had a fearless look plastered on his face, glaring daggers through Hideaki, whom was smirking in amusement."So it is true then?" "I have no intention of letting you hurt her" "Tut. It is a shame that you will both die here." Her sobbing continued,"Please, Isamu-kun, do not endanger your life for mine..."She pleaded to him."I am sorry, Hana-hime. I am not just a flute player. I am also a hired body guard for you. It is my duty to guard you with my life."She froze in fear, and began to think.A body guard? Then was his feelings true? or was it a diversion? She couldn't take it any longer, so she got up and started to run in the opposite directions the two men were."Hana-hime!" Isamu called after."She must really hate you, I don't blame the poor girl,after all,you would have let her die." "Shut up! just shut up! you are wrong, Hideaki!" Isamu shouted and ran after Hana."I do not think so, lover boy!" Hideaki shouted and jumped in front of Isamu with his katana drawn."Blood will be shed tonight, and I will start with you!" He shouted and leapt at Isamu with pure hate in his eyes. Isamu blocked it, but Hideaki pulled out a magic staff and pointed it at Isamu."If I cannot kill you, I will just be rid of you." 


End file.
